


【Breddy/EB】無聲

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 34





	【Breddy/EB】無聲

"Brett，我回來了。"Eddy關上大門，慣例地朝屋內喊了一句，回應他的只有一片沉默。  
"Brett？你沒事吧？"他開始緊張了。平時一回到家Brett至少會出個聲回答，但屋裡卻靜悄悄的。Eddy急忙把鞋蹭掉，剛買的菜都沒放進冰箱，衝進房間看到Brett背對門口躺在床上，燈沒關。Eddy伸手去搖他肩膀。

  
Brett轉過來，嘴裡咬著一個口球。  
還是奶嘴形狀的。

他的紅唇被撐到極限，唾液控制不住地從嘴角滑落，流的滿下巴都是；一雙大眼泛著淚光，眨巴眨巴看著Eddy。Brett在Eddy反應過來前，已經把手伸到他褲子裡擼他還沒起立的肉棒，跪坐著，同時用自己硬到不行的下半身去磨Eddy的腿側。  
Eddy的大腦已經當機了，資訊量過多。Brett纖巧的手替他手淫時他舒服得不自覺挺腰，像在操那隻手一樣，他把褲子暴力地脫掉，把Brett摟過來，吻他胸前的凸起，也替他擼動陰莖。

Brett嘴裡塞著口球，沒辦法盡情地叫，只能從他輕哼的聲音和顫抖的身體判斷他很爽。他的臉頰和下頷因為口球很痠，而且不停分泌的口水已經流了他滿下巴，濕漉漉地。

  
"Brett，我沒想到你上面的嘴跟下面的一樣很會流水？"Eddy把Brett撲倒在床上，附在他耳邊問，氣息吐在他敏感的耳廓。Brett本來就為自己的欲求不滿感到羞恥與刺激，現在更是紅透了臉，卻沒有法子反抗，因為Eddy已經按著他的腿根把他打開，又低下頭去舔他的會陰，酥麻的感覺沿神經爬上脊髓，他拱起腰去迎合他的動作。  
Eddy的舌接著往他的菊穴進攻，舌頭模仿性器的抽插在洞口挑逗，Brett獲得的更多是精神上的快感，想到Eddy用嘴在服務他的後穴，最骯髒的地方。他想把腿夾緊然而做不到，只好全身顫抖著，嘴裡發出悶悶的嗚咽聲。

Eddy去舔他溢出的唾液，在他臉邊留下好幾個響得清亮的吻。他扭著下身要Eddy快進來，他趁著Eddy去買菜時早就充分擴張好，好幾次要把自己玩射了，堪堪在邊緣停下，他的高潮只能獻給Eddy。

Eddy終於進入他。緊緻的腸道熱情地貼上來，吸吮侵入的巨物，用嫩肉包裹住它，企求更多歡愉，像它的主人一樣。Eddy挺腰滿足他的小羊，每一下都又快又狠。他看著Brett的臉，淚水和口水縱橫，眼角唇角都是惹眼的紅，呻吟被堵在紅紫黃俗艷配色的口球裡，整個人脆弱得宛如瓷娃娃，下半身偏又熱得像三溫暖，舒服得Eddy頭皮發麻。他用手去玩弄Brett的乳頭，用指尖去掐，短短的指甲也能留下痕跡，接著用力揉捏，再用靈活的舌挑逗。  
Brett被一連串刺激弄得渾身發軟，他覺得自己頂不住Eddy瘋狂的進攻。他的大腿被抓得發紅，指印在白嫩的肌膚上很是顯眼，他伸手去握住那雙抓著他腿的大手，想尋求一點支撐。Eddy愛他在脆弱時下意識的依靠他，一如過往的幾千個平凡日子Eddy無形的依賴。

Eddy像某種機器一樣進出他後穴，傲人的尺寸讓他撐開每一寸腸肉，把愛人填得滿滿當當，不費太大的勁就頂到前列腺。

  
Brett在快感的雲端，飄飄欲仙，終於射在自己的小腹上。他被口球束縛而無法喘氣，缺氧讓他眼前發黑。

突然他能夠順暢的呼吸，但下一秒塞進他嘴裡的是另一個更大的東西。Eddy跨跪在他胸口，把性器塞到他嘴裡，Brett本來就嘴巴發痠，加上整個人還在射精的餘韻裡，這下子更是什麼都沒辦法做，只能懵懵地任由Eddy幹他的嘴。

Eddy光是看到Brett淫亂得一塌糊塗的樣子就想射了，更不要說嘴裡含著陰莖一臉無辜地看著他。他控制不住力道與角度，在他嘴側戳出各種形狀，還頂到喉間的軟肉好幾次，感覺到Brett反射地乾嘔，縮緊了嘴巴和喉嚨，吸吮的快感更甚。

他最後拔出來，濃稠的精液全都噴在Brett的臉上，眼睛、鼻子、唇上都是，他們兩人都大口喘息。  
Brett坐起來，在Eddy面前把自己臉上所有液體都用舌舔乾淨，舔不到的就用那雙漂亮的手沾下來，暗示性滿滿地從指根舔到指尖。

Eddy又想再來一次了。但這次不要口球，他要聽清楚Brett被操到極限時會發出什麼聲音。


End file.
